A Certain SCP: Groups of Interest
by SciFi Maker
Summary: An inspired side-fic of A Certain SCP explaining the groups of Toaru Majutsu no Index that are involved. Credit for the original fanfic goes to Orakle.
1. GOI: Academy City

**WARNING**

**The following report is classified Level 5 and above.  
Any intrusion of this file by unqualified personnel is subject to termination.**

**Group #: **GOI-1248, "Academy City of Science and Technology (Academy City)"

**Membership: **~2.3 Million, 80 percent are students of various education levels (According to SCP-0000)

**Resources:** Funds unknown, reasonable security force, highly advanced technologies, psychic capabilities (According to SCP-0000)

**Status:** Active

**Description:** Academy City of Science and Technology (simply referred to as "Academy City") is a landlocked sovereign city-state located in universe T56-M21-I39, in an alternate version of Earth with mostly matching geography. The city-state's territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area, and is described roughly as 1/3 the size of Tokyo.

According to SCP-0000, Academy City specializes in the research of psychic abilities and higher technology, the latter of which is surprisingly on par with that of Anderson Robotics and the Global Occult Coalition. It's more concerning research in psychic abilities is believed to have led to the creation of numerous reality warpers, which has also been of concern to the nations of the alternate Earth, which, according to SCP-0000, led to an armed conflict with Russia, after said nation's repeated warnings to Academy City to cease all experiments were ignored. Academy city is the most advanced city in the world with it's technology said to be 30 years ahead of the world. The city is separated into 23 "School Districts," each district having a specialization in a research topic or education level. Academy City was said to have started development sometime after World War 2, and had become fully established XX years later, however, evidence suggests that there may have been some involvement with Prometheus Labs, Inc. in it's development before the latter's dissolution in 1998. Academy City has been established as a world superpower after recently defeating Russia in World War 3 and the construction of a space elevator, and currently holds a worldwide presence in it's technological capabilities.

Several SCP objects, notably SCP-0000, have been attributed to Academy City since it's discovery. Personnel may reference items indexed under _academy-city_ for a complete list.

Current investigations into the functions of Academy City by MTF Gamma-30 "Cyberpunks" and MTF-Pi-1 "City Slickers" under command and observation of MTF Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand" has uncovered that the primary government consists of the authoritative individuals listed below:

**Aleister Crowley:** Founder and Chairman of the Board of Directors of Academy City. Type Blue anomalous humanoid.

**Board of Directors:** 12 individuals who maintain operations and activities of Academy City under authorization and command of Aleister Crowley. Are expendable at any time. Non-anomalous humanoids.

Due to the security methods used in Academy City, no attempts to apprehend the individuals are to be made until the functions and capabilities of Academy City can be properly countered. Should any tensions with Academy City rise to a fully armed conflict, "Operation: Final Flash" is to be commenced to promptly and swiftly neutralize Academy City's economic, industrial and combat capabilities under the command of O5-9. Utilization of SCP-2117 for the operation has been proposed.

* * *

**Hey, SciFi Maker here. I have been working on this with Orakle's permission, mainly for the fun of it, but please feel free to share what you think need to be changed to be made more accurate or explanatory and become part of the A Certain SCP fanfic. I will be working on the magic side GOI as well.**

**Laters!**


	2. Operation: Final Flash

**Operation: Final Flash**

Despite ongoing negotiations with Academy City since their discovery on XX/XX/20XX, concerning their expertise in type-green reality warpers, all considerations must be taken into account. Therefore, should an armed conflict with Academy City occur, contingency plans are being made for Operation: Final Flash, to eliminate Academy City's economic, industrial, and combat capabilities. Due to Academy City being in a different dimension/universe, the use of anomalous means of interdimensional travel is to be considered in this strategy.

* * *

**Conventional Attacks**

**Probability of Success: Moderate**

This proposed strategy involves the use of battalion strength MTFs along with MTF Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand" in coordination with the GOC main force. Foundation and Coalition forces will breach through the least guarded areas of the city border wall after passing through the portal. Academy City's helicopters and fighters will respond quickly, and are known to have exceptional anti-infantry, anti-ground and anti-air capabilities. GOC Air Forces will provide state-of-the-art drones with anomalous tech allowing for teleportation, counter-maneuvers, high speed, transformable geometries, and energy weaponry. These drones have been uploaded with analyzed data of Academy City's fighters and helicopters and their combat capabilities provided by MTF Pi-1 "City Slickers."

Infantry on the ground should expect heavy resistance, including mechas, powered suits, and highly skilled infantry. Civilian casualties are expected to be unavoidable, but should be kept to a minimum. GATTAI units will handle the mechas while armored cohorts handle the powered suits. MTF Alpha-1 will infiltrate Academy City's HQ in District 7 with MTF Tau-5 "Samsara" as fire support. MTF Tau-5 will breach the entrance and eliminate all threats within the entry area. MTF-Alpha 1 will handle any other threats in the HQ and apprehend the leader. MTF Alpha-1 has already been trained in simulations for this mission, so they are expected to have a high chance of success.

Once all forces of Academy City have been neutralized, Scranton Reality Anchors constructed by SCP-2117 will be set up and activated to prevent any retaliation from type-green reality warpers in the populace.

* * *

**Weaponized Anomalies**

**Probability of Success: Low**

This strategy involves the use of selected anomalies with a known history as a weapon of war. While this has been proposed, this is most likely to be rejected. The O5 Council would not allow such use of the SCPs. Even if this were approved, there would be possible [DATA EXPUNGED] and a large data leak, in which a cover up story blaming Academy City would most likely prove fruitless, and even result in further casualties from viewing said leaked data before MTF can remove it. O5-12 has been notably the most disapproving, even giving a report regarding the failures of weaponized anomalies within his expertise.

* * *

**SCPS Solidarity**

**Probability of Success: High**

SCP-2117 (SCPS Solidarity) is an anomalous spacecraft currently on standby and is used to deter any possible extraterrestrial threats. Known history has shown that it once obliterated the moon with a single shot from an anomalous railgun and withstood the Big Bang, but it has since used SRAs to restore the moon to it's original whole structure. The strategy involving Solidarity is as follows:

Battallion strength MTFs will be trained in orbital drop exercises and portal infiltrations from the various additional transport ships and gates found on SCP-2117. For this operation, Solidarity will travel to the alternate universe, and MTFs will be deployed by the aforementioned methods in key locations in Academy City. Solidarity will maintain fire support from orbit, but is strictly forbidden to destroy the space elevator unless having to use a last resort. Otherwise, the same strategy planned out for conventional means will be used, with the addition of the Solidarity's endless drone swarm capabilities. MTF Alpha-1 will proceed as mentioned in the conventional attack strategy. Solidarity will deploy SRAs once occupation is complete.

Should the operation fail, Academy City will be subjected to a limited attack by one of Solidarity's laser cannons, obliterating the space elevator and 60 percent of the city. The cover up story will be that Russia attempted to attack Academy City through stealthy means, and the battle resulted in destroying an experimental fusion reactor located underneath the space elevator, resulting in the explosion destroying the city. Amnestics will be used only as advised in certain situations risking a potential data leak.


	3. GOI: The Magic Side

**T56-M21-I39... TMI... T**oaru **M**ajutsu no **I**ndex. That simple? Yeah, that simple.

**Anyhow, I found an updated format when it comes to GOI reports, which is shown below. Here's the Magic Side.**

* * *

**WARNING**

**The following report is classified Level 5 and above.  
Any intrusion of this file by unqualified personnel is subject to termination.**

**Group of Interest: **The Magic Side

**Database ID: **GOI-1352

**Area of Operations:** Western Europe, Southeast Asia, Russia (inactive after WWIII), other minor regions

**Threat Level: **Yellow (current), Believed to be Red during WWIII

**Overview:** The Magic Side is a collection of occult organizations that uses a wide variety of thaumaturgy and Type-Blue anomalies, as well as utilizing supernatural phenomena related to the faction. They consist of magicians from various magical practices, including but not limited to, Alchemy, Aztec Mythology, Christianity, Greek Mythology, Necromancy and Norse Mythology. Several SCPs currently in Foundation custody have been found to be affiliated with the Magic Side.

The group is known to have three major subfactions: The Angelican Church, The Roman Catholic Church, and the Russian Orthodox Church. The subfactions have a varied relationship and have even come into conflict with each other, similar to that of the Church of the Broken God. Relevant information shows that much of the Magic Side has mobilized in their search for SCP-0000, making preparations to enter our universe. The Angelican Church (GOI-1352A) is mainly liberal, allowing for their diversity and wide coverage, to the point that they even have good relations with Academy City (GOI-1248), but is found in observed meetings to be firmly allied with the British Royal Family. Info shows evidence of a group that enforces policies within the church, but evidence remains inconclusive until GOC infiltrators can provide additional information. The Roman Catholic Church (GoI-1352B) is the largest subfaction in the Magic Side, boasting 2 billion worshipers spanning across 113 countries, which matches numbers given by the Horizon Initiative. Relevant information shows they had a group called "God's Right Seat," which became active sometime before and throughout WWIII in universe T56-M21-I39, but was disbanded after their defeat. The Russian Orthodox Church (GOI-1352C) is the third major subfaction in the Magic Side. They went into conflict with Academy City in WWIII, but suffered heavy losses. Reports have shown that they have remained inactive except in situations of the utmost emergency since this event.

**Containment Approach: **Moderate

Due to their expertise in thaumatology and willing cooperation against a potential common threat, the Global Occult Coalition has opted for the duties of infiltration and observation of the Magic Side in accordance with the Foundation. The Horizon Initiative as also cooperated on a lesser scale, providing possible strategies based on the differing ideologies, but otherwise will not become directly involved in the investigation. Investigation shows that the Magic Side is not yet aware of the Foundation or Coalition's existence.

As such, only disinformation measures about the current condition of SCP-0000 by the Foundation, as well as sabotage of thaumaturgy-based devices by the GOC to hinder efforts of travel are to be employed with utmost caution. If the Magic Side becomes hostile, threat level is to be raised to Red and the GOC will use any means necessary to cripple the Magic Side and remove any possible thaumaturgy-based Weapons of Mass Destruction.

* * *

**Well, that should be it for the Magic Side. What else should I do here? I'll be updating accordingly when Orakle reveals more about the crossover, but there isn't much.**

**I can do a short tale about Gamma-30 in Academy City some time into its discovery, but it may not be accurate, aside from combat capabilities. But if you guys want it, I'll talk with Orakle about it.**

**Let me know what to improve on in the Reviews!**

**Laters!**


End file.
